


TrollHunters OneShots

by ficklefangirl



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Stricklake - Freeform, jimlakejr, jimlakejrxclairenunez, jimxclaire, jlaire, trollhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficklefangirl/pseuds/ficklefangirl
Summary: A series of Trollhunters OneShots from the Dreamworks//Netflix Original Series Trollhunters!!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a simple book of oneshots; I take suggestions and prompts ;)

Hey guys ;) this is just a book of Trollhunters one shots. Comment any suggestions or prompts below and I'll try to write them! Thank you ;)


	2. Letters to Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of letters written from Claire to Jim while Jim is in the DarkLands.

“Dear Jim,  
It’s been two days since you left for the Darklands. Blinky is working on research, so he can find a way for us to reach you. He hasn’t slept since. None of us have. Toby, your mother, Strickler, Blinky.  
We’re all worried sick. Non-Enrique’s even concerned, though he’ll never admit it. He’s been less mischievous lately, and way quieter. Strickler’s class has been all just silent, individual bookwork. Please come back so we can have interesting history lectures again soon.  
I miss you more than anything. Your voice, your eyes, your smile. The warmth of your hand in mine. Just when we became friends…well, more than friends, you’re pulled away from me. I need you to come back. I know you will. I believe in you. Come back soon, and you’d better have Enrique with you.  
—Claire Nuñez”

“Jim–  
I know I wrote yesterday, but there’s just so much I want to say.   
Last night, we told your mom everything. I know, it would have gone way better if you had been the one telling her. But desperate times call for desperate measures. She needed to know what was going on, so we did the best we could to explain it. She didn’t really believe us until Strickler revealed his changeling form and Blinky came out of the shadows. She screamed. A lot. But long story short, she knows what’s happening now.   
I know what you’re wondering now that I’ve mentioned them both. Yes, your mother is still dating Mr. Strickler. Jim, I know that you don’t like that, but I think it’s a good thing. Sure, it’s weird that he’s your teacher, but he really does care about her. He takes good care of her and he may even be “in love” with her. She seems really happy around him as well. They complement each other. Sorry, but it’s true.   
–Claire”

“Five days. You’ve been gone for five days. We still have no information on accessing or surviving the Darklands. But there is absolutely no way that we’re giving up. We made a promise: We fight Gunmar with you. There’s nothing anyone, even you, can do to stop us. Stay safe. We’ll be there soon, I hope.  
Don’t do anything else stupid.  
–Claire”

“Dear Jim,  
You’ve officially been in the Darklands for a week now. Seven days that would normally pass by like seconds, but that now seem like years. Seconds seem like hours, and hours seem like days. Not just because we all miss you like crazy and are worried sick about you, but because you’re the only one who can control Toby. He won’t stop showing us magic tricks. Also, your mom tries to make lunches for us to bring to school. Send help. She’s sweet and all, but she cannot cook. Her omelets taste like cat vomit. Please hurry back.  
–Claire”

“Dear Jim,  
You know what? I feel like I’ve been writing too many deep or depressing letters. How about I skip all the worry and just tell you about my day?  
It was pretty good, I guess. Ms. Janeth is considering putting on Hamlet for our next play, and she’s pretty much assigning you the part of Hamlet, after your terrific performance as Romeo. That is, if you come back on time and are able to keep up with rehearsals. I told her I’d whip you into shape. That is, if you’re interested. I think you should go for it. You’re very talented, Jim. Besides, I’m planning on auditioning for Ophelia. And believe me, nobody wants Steve or Eli to end up playing the Prince of Denmark.  
The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Toby and I ate lunch with Mr. Strickler and discussed troll stuff and whatnot. Speaking of Toby, I think he and Darcy are officially dating. She won’t say anything about it, but they’ve been spending an awful lot of time together. And Mary’s always out with someone. I’d like to say that I’m not the only single one of my friends, but I can’t exactly prove it because you’re in the Darklands. I mean, technically I’m still single. But we did go to the dance together…and almost kiss…if you want me to be your girlfriend I’m definitely up for that. ;)   
–Claire”

“Jim, it’s been twelve days. Are you even still alive? I certainly hope so. Currently, you’re the only one able to rescue my baby brother. You made a promise to save him, remember? Don’t die now. What have you been eating? What kind of dangers are you facing in the Darklands? We’re not losing hope. Neither should you.   
Whatever is happening, I bet it would be easier with us all by your side. If we worked as a team, we could all have been in and out of the Darklands by now. You know what? After we kick Gunmar’s butt, we’re kicking yours, you dummy. Never do something like that again.  
–Claire”

“Jim–  
People at school are starting to wonder where you are. We’ve been saying that you transferred schools, and now Steve’s spreading dumb rumors about you being expelled or too afraid to face him or anyone else. Doing our best to resolve these rumors. Don’t worry.  
–Claire”

“Hey, Jim  
Toby found out that I’ve been writing letters to you. He wanted me to tell you hi and ask you if you’ve been “kicking Gumm-Gumm butt”. He also says come back soon. I second that last statement. We all miss you, Jim. We’re all hoping for the best, but it’s hard to keep hoping when we have no way of reaching you.   
Concerned,  
Claire”

“Dear Jim,   
I’ve been thinking for a while, and I think I’ve realized something. I hope this goes well. I don’t know why I’m so nervous to pen the words, since you’re not even getting these letters. These letters don’t do anything but sit in a box in my closet, but I think that these words are the reason that keep me writing to you.  
Jim, I love you.  
Big words, I know. But what other words could be used to describe the way I feel when I think about you? Warm and happy, and the thought of you is always welcome. When I’m around you, it’s even more extreme. I just feel like I never want to be apart from you. I feel like singing, or running a mile. There’s no way for me to know for sure, but I’m fairly certain that the word that describes this feeling as love.  
You know what? We never got that kiss. Once you get out of the Darklands, you owe me one.  
Love,   
Claire Nuñez”

“Jim–  
All of us camped in the museum tonight, right next to the bridge. We’ve made a decision that one of us will stay here every night to await your return. You’ve got to be coming back sometime soon, right? You’re not going to be in good shape, and you might be in need of backup. Who knows? We certainly don’t, because you leFT US BEHiND! Sorry. I may be overreacting, but going without us was really idiotic. I hope you’re ready for a huge lecture from your mom about that one. And from me.   
–Claire”

“Hey, Jim.  
I just thought I’d tell you about something funny that happened. It’s a good one. Somehow, gnomes made it into the schools. A lot of them. Turns out, there have been several of them living under the bleachers for weeks! Well, they made it into the gym during P.E. and started making a mess of things. No one knew what was going on. One second you were reaching for a dodgeball, but you blink and it’s gone! Dissolved into thin air, supposedly. Toby and I finally caught on to what was happening after Capture the Flag. The flags kept getting moved around, and no one would fess up to moving them. You should’ve seen Steve. He was practically going crazy. You know how competitive he is, and flags getting moved around did not make him happy. Anyways, the gnomes got moved to a gym locker. I’m dropping them off back at TrollMarket later today. I hope you enjoyed this story. It was even better to actually witness.  
Wishing you were here,   
Claire”

“Dear Jim,  
It’s my turn to keep watch at the museum tonight. It’s so quiet. The bridge almost seems to pulse with power…but not in a good way. The Darklands are a bad place. I get a little nervous even just sitting next to the bridge. How you were brave enough to go in alone, I will never know. It’s hard to think about: you being in there. But I have hope. If anyone can make it out alive, you can. I’ve been searching for a way in anyway though. Just thought I’d let you know. We’re still determined to fight Gunmar by your side.”  
Until next time,  
Claire”

“Jim, have you found Enrique yet? If so, please tell him that I love him very much. Much love, Claire”

“Jim, my parents are now starting to ask about you. I don’t know what to say. ‘Where’s that boy of yours, Claire?’ “Oh, Jim? Yeah, he’s just in a realm of darkness and danger to fight an evil troll and rescue your son who got switched at birth by a changeling. Did you know? Enrique’s really a troll-like creature who can appear human. Jim fights trolls. He may or may not return, but hopefully he will so we can help him fight the leader of all bad trolls. Good meatloaf, by the way.’ Nope. I just told them you transferred schools, but they’re still a little bit confused about everything that’s going on. Goodness gracious, this whole situation is a mess.  
–Claire”  
“Dear Jim,  
I just thought I’d write another letter about my day and whatnot. Things are getting really stressful around here, so why not?  
Toby and Darcy had their first kiss last week. Honestly, I’m surprised their relationship is holding up, but they both seem really happy. I’ll let Toby tell you all about it later, because he’s so excited about it.  
As for Stricker, he and your mom are still together as well. She and I had tea together today (I brought the tea don’t worry) like we usually do on Tuesdays, and she said she’s really happy with him. I’m sure you’ll get used to him eventually.  
When you get back home, I’m making a HUGE batch of guacamole. I promise. It’ll be great.   
I hope you enjoy this random letter.   
Love,   
Claire.”

“Dearest Jim,  
42 days. 42 days and you finally returned from the Darklands. That was two nights ago. I don’t really want to write about what exactly happened. I’d much rather forget it, but I don’t think I’ll ever be able to...your bruised, bloodied face, your pained, fearful expression. Fighting Gunmar. It was all of us together, but it took longer than any of our previous battles. Even after backup arrived, it was difficult. Still, we did it.  
The one thing I don’t mind writing about is how I felt that night. Toby called, and I didn’t even need to pick up. I knew something was up, and no matter what it was, I wanted to see it for myself. I hopped out of the window and sprinted to the museum. I’d just barely entered, and there you were. Followed by an incredibly evil troll and his minions of course, but they didn’t matter. I barely even saw them. You were the first thing I saw, and my heart fluttered with joy, relief, and surprise. Then I saw your face, and it hurt to see you like that. Jim, I’m so glad that we defeated Gunmar together. You wouldn’t have been able to do it alone.  
Now that you’re back, I don’t need to write anymore. I can finally say all the things I want to say directly to you. Will I ever give these letters to you? I don’t know. Maybe one day. I guess we’ll wait for that day and find out.  
Until next time,  
Claire Nunez”


	3. Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes place while Jim is still in the darklands. Inspired by the song "Lullaby" by Jack Johnson!*

"Oh, come on, Sis, don't cry," Non-Enrique spoke as softly as he could with his harsh, gravelly voice. "It ain't all that bad. I'm sure that Trollhunter'll be back any day now." He wouldn't look her in the eye, and Claire knew that he wasn't being sincere. He didn't believe Jim would be back anytime soon. She folded her arms, finding nothing to say. She let the tears fall to the ground, and she watched as each one hit the carpet.

With a sigh, Non-Enrique jumped up to the mirror on the wall. "Look, Claire, I'll check to see if he's with my familiar yet." He spat on the mirror and the image of Jim cradling a small blonde baby appeared on the surface of the glass."

Claire gasped. "Jim. Enrique." She pulled her armchair closer to the mirror, watching intently. Non-Enrique watched in speechless surprise.

Jim, badly cut and bruised, tromped across rough, rocky ground, clouded by fog. Enrique was whimpering in his arms. Jim shushed him and began to sing.

"When you're so lonely, lying in bed; the night's closed its eyes but you can't rest your head. Everyone's sleeping all through the house. You wish you could dream but forgot to somehow. Sing this lullaby to yourself. Sing this lullaby to yourself."

Tears began to fall freely down Claire's cheeks. She leaned into the armchair, pulling her legs up onto the chair and hugging her knees to her chest. She let the sound of Jim's voice envelop her as she closed her eyes.

If you are waiting, waiting for me, oh I'll be home soon darling; I guarantee. I'll be home Sunday, just in one week. Dry up your tears if you start to weep and sing this lullaby to yourself. Sing this lullaby to yourself.

She wept into the small, decorative pillow that rested in the armchair, hugging it to her chest. She missed Jim more than words could ever say. She felt a small hole in her heart, empty and dark. But this song filled it temporarily, making her feel as okay as she could.

Because when I arrive, dear, it won't be that long. It won't seem like any time that I've been gone. It ain't, the first time, it won't be the last. Won't you remember these words to help the time pass.  
Lullaby, lullaby. Lullaby, lullaby. Sing this lullaby to yourself.

When NotEnrique noticed that Claire's breathing had slowed and steadied and her tears had stopped falling from her closed eyes, he let the mirror image collapse. He sighed, exhausted from the effort it had taken to keep the scene showing. Tears sparkled in his eyes from the bittersweet lullaby, the tears of tears of the girl he was proud to call his "sister", for the hope that showed itself even in the darkest nights. He threw a blanket over Claire and wiped his eyes. He changed his appearance to look like Claire's brother and snuggled up in her arms, falling asleep with Jim's lullaby running through his head.


	4. A Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Takes place immediately after the ending of Part 2, where Strickler and Nomura are in the Lake kitchen. Nomura hurries outside right before this happens in order to avoid confrontation from Mrs. Lake.*

"Jim? Who's down there? And why haven't you called home all day? I've had it up to here with you disappearing like this, and I don't-" Barbara's face took on an expression as surprise when she saw a fully grown man in her kitchen rather than the chubby, brace-faced boy she had expected.

"Mom!" Jim leaned against the counter. "Sorry, uh...my phone died. I stayed after school to study, and Mr. Strickler here was helping me. I felt bad that he had to stay at the school so late or me, so I invited him over for a cup of tea."

Strickler stood from his seat and held out his hand, which Barbara tentatively shook. His expression was calm and genuine. Jim knew he must be regretting his choice to put a spell on her, which had led to serious injury and conflict. There was something else in his eyes, too. Something sparkling and warm that Jim couldn't name.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Lake. I apologize for my intrusion. Your son really is a bright boy, you know. Intelligent, caring, hardworking. He's told me all about how he cares for you, but I fear he's in a little over his head with school and the chess club and whatnot."

"Chess club? Oh." Barbara shot a confused look at Jim, who nodded solemnly.

"If you would like, you and I could discuss it over tea sometime." Strickler was so polite, so considerate, a true gentleman. He was making a good impression, and he was smooth to cover up lies. Looking at this man, it would be surprising to see him transform into a troll and threaten a high school boy's life.

"Oh, well. That would be...nice." Barbara was hesitant at the thought of having tea with her son's teacher, who she had just barely met. She glanced at Jim, who 'clumsily'  knocked a vase off of the counter and dove to catch it before scrambling to his feet. Yep, he was definitely out of it. Barbara did need to discuss it with someone. Jim shot a wink at a surprised Strickler behind Barbara's back.

"Yes, that would be nice." She sighed.

"Delightful!" Strickler replied. Jim could tell he was hiding an overjoyed smile with the way that he seemed to swell with happiness. Jim hoped he wouldn't regret helping him out, but he seemed to genuinely care for her. His mom deserved someone who would love her and care for her. Strickler was very caring when he wasn't busy killing for the sake of evil.

He checked his watch. "Ah, well, I'd better get going. A pleasure to meet you, Ba- ah, Mrs. Lake." He set a sticky note down on the counter with his phone number scrawled across it. "How does two o'clock tomorrow sound for tea?"

"Sounds good." She nodded. "And thank you for helping Jim study."

"It was no problem." He waved off her thanks. "Good evening."

"I'll walk you to your car, Mr. Stricker." Jim offered, rushing out after his former teacher.

"Strickler?" Jim asked, standing next to the open car window. "My mom...you really do care about her, don't you?"

"Undoubtedly." Strickler sighed. "Of course, it wasn't my original intention, but she matters more to me than I care to admit. I hate to ask, but do you think she could ever have feelings for an impure like me?"

"She did like you a lot before you almost got all three of us killed. But if-" Jim paused, remembering his promise to his mother. "When I explain everything to her, I'll put in a good word for you." He shrugged. "What you did to my mom still isn't okay. I don't think I could ever fully forgive you for that."

"Neither can I," Strickler stared at his hands, loosely gripping the steering wheel. "Quite possibly one of the greatest mistakes of my life."

"You've got that right. But you've definitely done enough good to make up for the rest of the bad you've done. I can tell that you have good intentions, and that you'll act on those from now on. I trust you. And-" Jim struggled, unsure if he was actually going to say what he felt or not. "Well...you're the closest thing to a father that I've ever had. I think...you're pretty cool for someone who once tried to kill me."

"More than once," be chuckled, but Jim knew that his words had really meant something to the lonely changeling. "And you, Young Atlas, are quite incredible for a human." He smirked.

Nomura approaches the car. Both of them had totally forgotten she'd been there.

"If we're done with this heartwarming moment, we need to go."

"Right." Strickler's expression hardened. "Trollhunter, if it's alright with you, we would like to meet with you during school tomorrow. Come to my office. I've already worked something out to get my history teaching job back. Bring your friends if you just, but it may be best to come alone."

"Yes, sir." Jim nodded as Strickler drove off into the night.

He smiled. Even in the midst of darkness, with Gunmar free...love, families, and alliances remained stronger than ever.


	5. Remembering

“Well,” Claire yawned. “I guess I’m going to hit the hay. Don’t stay out too long, Jim. Goodnight.” she softly kissed the top of her boyfriend’s head and retreated back into her tent as the sun began to rise. Jim smiled after her for a moment, but let the expression falter after just a moment. He scooched backward into the shadows as quietly as he could in that confounded metal armor. 

He allowed himself a long sigh. He yearned to reach his arm out into the light and feel the sun’s warmth on his skin. He wished to feel cool grass against his bare arms as he sat and admired the beautiful colors of the sky.

He missed sunrises. There were days when all he could do was wallow in regret for not taking the chances that were now gone. He sadly admitted to himself that he’d taken sunrises for granted.

With the faintest of smiles fluttering across his lips, he thought fondly and sadly of his first  _ real  _ kiss with Claire. He remembered feeling so at home, so happy, and so  _ free  _ in the early morning light after being in the dark for far too long. The love of his life had thrown her arms around him, squeezing him tightly in her embrace. She had been so warm, and his butterflies had fluttered in his stomach, filling his heart with happiness and nervousness. Most of all though, he remembered her soft lips pressing against his. Everything about it had been so  _ real,  _ but now he was just cold and hard. 

His humanity was gone. Never again would he feel a soft heartbeat in his own chest as he lie awake in bed at night. He wouldn’t feel the warmth of hot chocolate filling his body after an icy and exhausting snow day with Toby. He wouldn’t taste his own homemade dinners or delivery pizza at Toby’s house. Cooking gourmet meals in the kitchen would never be the same. His days of struggling through fitness class and laughing at his sweaty and exhausted self afterward were gone. High school, normal friendships, a future with a loving family and a solid career...gone.  
And though the world was better for  it, one tiny selfish piece of him wished for a moment  
that he could take his old life back.  



End file.
